


Fire Brand

by sexy_sinful_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Branding, Dehumanization, Forced Feminization, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Transformation, human cow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexy_sinful_writer/pseuds/sexy_sinful_writer
Summary: Day one as a human cow.





	Fire Brand

**Author's Note:**

> For my kink bingo square: branding

Dan had been anticipating his new project all day, cleaning out a stall, setting up the bench, heating the fires. He didn’t get very many, this was a high end operation after all and only a select few even knew of their services. Dan would be lucky to train more than two a month.

With just a few minutes to go before his project arrived, Dan pulled out the intake form to look it over one last time. She was quite the unusual case, an older male, with a background that was better suited to one of their clients than a project. She had a few health issues, but between the work the doctors were doing and the change in lifestyle, they shouldn’t be a problem. Dan reached the section for the clients’ requests. It was mostly simple ones, like what to mark her with, what she should answer to, and the like but when he reached the bottom Dan once more grumbled over the request to keep her facial hair intact. It was going to be a bitch to keep clean.

Dan sighed just as the door opened, revealing Henry with the gurney. “Here we are, fresh from the operating room.”

“How’d it go?” Dan asked, looking down out his new project with a pleased smile.

“See for yourself.” Henry handed Dan a file.

Dan quickly paged through, his eyes skimming through the nearly incomprehensible jargon with practiced ease. As far as he could tell, everything seemed to check out, her body was undergoing to first of many cascading changes needed for her new life as a milk cow.

She was slowly blinking awake after the anesthetic wore off. She was hot to the touch, a bit warmer than cows usually were, but then again her body was in overdrive from the transformation. Dan stroked her side and encouraged her to sit up, which she did willingly, if a bit clumsily. She had that doe-eyed look that cows always had after the neuro-inhibitor was installed; a string of drool was caught in her goatee. Dan couldn’t pretend to understand how it worked, or half the other operations they performed before sending the cows over to him for that matter, but it made his job easier.

“Come on, Henry, let’s get her situated. It’s branding time.”

Supporting her trembling limbs, Dan guided her over to the bench. At the last second she bucked, the idea that she might not like what was coming finally getting through her dumb cow brain. Henry helped strap her in while Dan got the brand that had been heating up in the fire.

In Dan’s opinion, the branding was the most important part of a cow’s early days with him. Even dumbed down and reduced to chewing cud and shitting in their stalls, cows thought they were people. Of course that was before he started branding them at the beginning of their training. Nothing sent the message that they were nothing but livestock to their little animal brains better than the searing of their owner’s mark into their rear.

Henry wiped down the flank for Dan, allowing him to apply the brand directly from the fire. The sizzle of the brand against her skin couldn’t be heard over the deep and strangled lowing of the cow, but Dan could imagine it. He waited for the mark to burn its way into the dermis.

At last Dan pulled the brand away from the cow’s heaving flank, revealing a perfect stylized ‘A’, as instantly recognizable as the cow’s face. Not for the first time, Dan couldn’t help but wonder how Tony Stark ended up in his barn.


End file.
